


Gloves

by simpleEnthusiast



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/pseuds/simpleEnthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin always wore gloves. He hated taking them off. Taking them off meant revealing what was underneath. And that wouldn't be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. I wrote this late at night when I was really depressed and it does contain self-harm. Please do not read this if you do not like that or if it will trigger you. However, if you are you going to read on, enjoy.

He stood in the shower, letting the near scalding water flow over his head, neck, and back as he stared at his forearms. Horizontal scars, old and new, striped down, marring the pale skin.

He grabbed his razor and pulled a blade from it, hovering it over his left arm. He hesitated for only a moment before dragging the blade across his arm once more. Blood leaked out, and the water from the shower quickly washed it away.

It was captivating.

He mentally slapped himself. It was supposed to hurt; supposed to make him feel pain. Not captivate him.

Another cut, deeper this time.

More blood.

The hot water stung the fresh wounds. That was good. More pain.

He put the blade away and rested his head on the tile of the shower. The coolness was refreshing against his skin.

Someone was knocking on the door. "Come on, man! You've been in there for an hour! I need to pee!" Beast Boy called through the door. "Hurry up!"

Robin sighed. Of course he'd taken too long. He looked down at his arm again.

Still bleeding.

"One minute, Beast Boy. I'm getting out now." He turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and putting on his gloves again.

Beast Boy was whining outside the door. Robin unlocked it and left just as Beast Boy ran in.

Robin closed the door and sat on his bed, peeling off the glove and staring at the smears of blood on his arm.

He pressed his thumb into one of the fresh wounds, hissing though his teeth as the pain flared up.

He sighed and put his glove back on. He always wore gloves. He could never take them off. Taking them off meant revealing what was underneath. And that wouldn't be a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Please note this is un-betaed.


End file.
